creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HomicidalBaker
EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:37, June 24, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:37, June 24, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Got to admit, this Wiki doesn't quite capture my interest. Mainly because of how up-tight the quality has to be on here. I feel bad for people, especially when they've worked so hard on their stories. Truthfully, this site is only good for the originals and not may new ones. Though, the originals have many issues as well, but doesn't seem like they get the punishment factor as much as the new ones. Some of the first Creepypastas lack character and some were just childish, so it is sad due to some errors, these poor people get put down. HomicidalBaker (talk) 01:23, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Warning Blanking content from pages is a ban-able offense as it removes content from the wiki. Doing so again will be treated as vandalism so please refrain from doing so. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:24, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, I am disabling my account. Clearly, I have different views on this site, and feel that the adminstrators are a tad bit up-tight about the content and how it should be handle. If anyone outside the aminstration sees this, I wish you luck on this site. I hope there are Wikis that can simple make the suggestions first before rejecting your pastas. I find all your pastas are incredible, and keep working on the character despite what they say. Proper English is good, but can be overlook in some cases. Some little things are nothing worth fretting about, and truthfully, some people don't notice all the errors, but hey, every story has flaws and never can be flawless. Please, keep uploading your characters and don't worry about the smallest details. Unfortunately, people forget that they don't need every detail about a character, and like to build up knowing the character. Every little detail at once can ruin the spense and be a bit annoying. Maybe work on some of the grammar and spelling, but do the character how you want and ignore what the Wiki says. You need to build up your character moderately through different stories. Make the people want to learn more about them, and not have everything in a jumble mess. Calmly do it well, and prepare the story by your eyes and no one elses. Don't give up on your characters just because they hate it. Post it all over, and you will be great. I've calm down a bit. I might not agree about how they do things around here, but I'm not going to disable my account. I want to apolgize to Empyreallnvective for my behavior. I am deeply sorry. All I can do now is improve my writing. Which, I have created one that I'm definately proud of. I just want to get back on the right foot.HomicidalBaker (talk) 05:22, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :It's good you've gotten a bit of clarity. I would suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop first (link above) as they're good at troubleshooting potential issues that may be present before they go on the main site and are put up against QS. This wiki is looking for authors who want to improve and good stories and I'm certain if you put in the work, you can do both. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, and again sorry for eariler. I should have just kept my mouth shut instead of being stubborn. 07:46, June 24, 2017 (UTC)HomicidalBaker (talk) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 08:47, June 24, 2017 (UTC)